Money Talk
Synopsis Money Talk revolves around the story of 3 people who will be tested about their greed, ambitions, family, trust, and love. Cast *'''[[Arc Hendric]] as Andrew Silva''' - ''Heir of a well-known 5 star hotel and other big time businesses. He is the arranged fiance of Stefanie, but eventually fell in love with Stefanie's step sister, Josephine. He will be caught in between his ambitions and personal life'' *'''[[Kayla Yamamoto]] as Stefanie Mendiola''' - ''Heir of MR Group, the biggest company in the country of Milli. Chosen as the heir and promise to the grave of her ancestors that she will bring MR Group into another level greater than any other past heir have gone. She is in an arrange marriage with Andrew, but eventually will be caught in a love triangle between Andrew and Josephine, but as she her motto has always have been, MR Group comes first before anything else.'' **[[Zyriel Olinares]] as Young Stefanie *'''[[Cecile Sterling]] as Josephine Mendiola''' - ''Stefanie's step sister. She is in a whim of becoming the next heir of MR Group, due to the fact that her mother is not from a wealthy family and this could ruin MR's image. Not interested into having such big responsibility, she just wants to work in their company in order to work for a living. Though later on, she will soon become interested into handling MR Group herself after finding out what Stefanie's mother had done to her mother and plans to have her revenge.'' **[[Melanie Javier]] as Young Josephine *'''[[Vincent Hendric]] as TJ Logro''' - ''son of a con-artist who himself became one. After the death of his con-artist father, he has been stalked by loan sharks that his father has conned. In order to survive for his daily life, he agreed to become a great con-man and joined his father's friend who is also a successful con-artist and made this as his living. The Mendiola family as the next target in his list, he caught the attention of Stefanie and therefore hired him as one of her personal bodyguards.'' Supporting Cast *'''[[Hector Leiva]] as Don Luciano "Cito" Silva''' - ''father of Andrew and Audrey'' **[[Ronnie Natividad]] as Young Luciano "Cito" *'''[[Eula Uytingco]] as Doña Laura Oliveira''' - ''mother of Andrew and Audrey. She is the university classmate of Mylene and her friend. But after falling in love with the same man, their friendship has been torn apart by Laura herself and even ended up pushing her own best friend to deathbed.'' **[[Aya Rutherford]] as Young Laura *'''[[Athena de Silva]] as Audrey Silva''' - ''Andrew's sister and the antagonist to Josephine's life at first, but eventually became close with Josephine and treat Josephine as her own sister. She hated Stefanie for making her brother's life a hell, due to her un-ending ambitions'' *'''[[Paulo Alvarez]] as Mythos Rivera''' - ''one of the best boydguards of the Mendiola household. He is mostly assigned as Stefanie's bodyguard, as Stefanie is the heir'' *'''[[Arlene Smith]] as Danica Riquelme''' - ''Stefanie's best friend.'' Guest *'''[[Irma Hernandez]] as Mylene Carvalho''' - ''mother of Josephine'' **[[Lilia Hyland]] as Young Mylene Information